


сøρΐпğ βøøκ

by Ikal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: "Hey, can you quickly head to my office and grab my papers? The ones for Burr." John nodded his head and after grabbing his drink, he headed to the others office. Walking over to his desk, he pushed papers and pencils around, trying to find the papers Alex asked him to. During his search he heard a loud "Thud!" He winced, dispite not feeling any pain and bent down to pick up whatever it was that fell. It was a small book, only a bit bigger than his hand. It was old-fashioned, with a black (perhaps dark brown) leather cover. It had laced white string through its spine and on the cover too. It read "coping." John looked at it and lifted an eyebrow, confused. He knew he shouldnt intrude on his friends privacy but..He wanted to know. He didnt care if curiousity killed the cat or even a million cats. He opened the book.





	сøρΐпğ βøøκ

"Shit! Were gonna be late!" Alexander yelled looking at his wristwatch. John, who was on the couch peacefully drinking hot cocoa, looked up at him and sighed. Setting the no longer hot drink on the coffee table, the brunet stood up and headed over to his friend.

"Alex, its okay. We arent that late."

"Not yet we arent! Now hurry up. Come on!" Alex grabbed Johns wrist and started pulling him to the door, dispite his protests.

"Let me at least get my drink." John begged him, odd to see, as Alex is shorter than he is. Alex sighed and agreed. He then turned away to face the dark, mahogany door. Resting his hand on the silver door knob, he remembered something and turned.

"Hey, can you quickly head to my office and grab my papers? The ones for Burr." John nodded his head and after grabbing his drink, he headed to the others office. Walking over to his desk, he pushed papers and pencils around, trying to find the papers Alex asked him to. During his search he heard a loud "Thud!" He winced, dispite not feeling any pain and bent down to pick up whatever it was that fell. It was a small book, only a bit bigger than his hand. It was old-fashioned, with a black (perhaps dark brown) leather cover. It had laced white string through its spine and on the cover too. It read "coping." John looked at it and lifted an eyebrow, confused. He knew he shouldnt intrude on his friends privacy but..He wanted to know. He didnt care if curiousity killed the cat or even a million cats. He opened the book.

Gasping, he read as many of the words inked into the thin paper. It was hard to read though, seeing as they were all squished together. It didnt matter though. At the bottom of the already tear stained page, were two words bitterly scrawled into the paper.

I'm Worthless.

John covered his mouth and looked at the words in horror, as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He flipped through the pages, each page reading the same two words at the bottom. But before he could do anything else, he remembered Alex's papers. He shut the book, grabbed both his drink and the papers, and walked out of the office. Alex was no longer at the mahogany door, leaving it open just a crack to indicate leaving. John started after where he presumed the other had gone, making sure to lock the door on his way out. He walked over to the running car, Alex already in the front seat, and he got into the passenger seat. Alex looked over to him, expecting him to say something, or hand him the papers. Maybe even a smile. But no. John looked ahead, not a smile forming on his lips.

"Hey John? Are you-" Alex was cut off.

"I want explanations. For this." Without even looking over, John tossed the leather notebook into Alex's laps. He looked down at it, confused, but upon seeing the words stitched into it, he froze. Looking back over at the other, terrified, he noticed hot, glassy tears streaming down his face. John turned to him and cried, "Why would you think that!? Why do you tell yourself that!?"

Alex reached a reasuring hand over to him and muttered, "Im sorry...I really am..."

"No! I dont...I dont care...just please...please promise me you wont do that...ever again..."

"I wont! I wont..." John knew Alex was lying. But he also knew that hed help him through this. Together. John leaned over, not bothering to wipe the tears from his freckled face, and placed a small, lingering kiss on the others lips. Then, pulling away, he smiled and laughed.

"Now arent we going to be late?"

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story...I came up with this idea based on the fact that I actually a book like this...I just call it a coping book cause Im not sure what else to. Well tell me what you think! Good? Bad? What do I need to work on? Its rushed I know. But Comments are always appreciated more than Kudos! Grazie!


End file.
